


三十分钟老去 30 Minutes Older

by Absent_Attender (Eusta)



Series: 德克萨斯艳阳下 Under the Texan Sun [9]
Category: Baseball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M, MLB, Pre-Slash, Texas Rangers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2107623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eusta/pseuds/Absent_Attender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他看了看手机上的时间，从那时起过了差不多半个小时。<br/>他却觉得自己老去了许多。</p>
            </blockquote>





	三十分钟老去 30 Minutes Older

第一条短信来的时候他并没有听见。 

篝火晚会正进行到高潮，他和Adrian坐在远处的桌子边，看着场地中间Elvis夹在一群当地的姑娘中间跳得正欢。晚风浸满音乐声歌声欢笑声吹得他满头满脸。  
虽然已经是十月，但Kona岛身处太平洋中部，如果说夏天早已经从大陆上退却，那么这里大概算是它蛰伏越冬的最后堡垒。 

而后来的铃声此起彼伏，让他没办法忽略。  
"Kinsler先生，你对自己被交易到老虎有什么感想?"  
"Ian，你什么时候有时间出来聊一聊?"  
"你觉得这两年表现下滑是这场交易的主要因素吗？"  
"Kins你有什么话要对游骑兵球迷说么？" 

他有点奇怪自己并没有那么惊讶。 

"出什么事了么？"  
他回过神来，扭头看到Adrian关切的脸。  
"……我好像是被交易出去了。"他木然地回答。  
Adrian看起来有些不解。"……你在玩Fantasy?"  
"不，不是，我是说真的，现实世界里。"他说着现实世界，却开始有点不真实的感觉。耳边的音乐，眼前的人们，都忽近忽远地飘动起来。  
Adrian微微皱起眉头，"……我想Kins你还是和你的经纪人联系确认一下……"  
对，对，他怎么忘了这茬。也许一切都不过是媒体捕风捉影。 

Jay在电话里听来也是一样的困惑不解，说得去求证一下，有什么结果会马上回复他。  
过了一会儿，他接到了Jay的电话。  
他放下电话，看到Adrian也放下电话，一脸错愕。哦，对，他想了起来，Adrian和交易的另一个当事人 Fielder是同一个经纪人。

*****

他看着Ian坐在那里，双肩塌下去。他从来没见过这个精力旺盛的人这么失魂落魄过，即使他已经在努力地隐藏这一点。  
不对，他大概见过。但那天晚上更衣室里的每个人都是那样，他自己也是。  
但今晚不同。有的时候别人的陪伴是一种慰藉，而另一些时候则是一种残忍。  
他有点恨自己为什么要看手机，为什么要关心转会消息。他希望自己并没有在场，让Ian在自己独处的时候发现这一点大概要稍微好一点。  
而不是像现在这样，就好像眼睁睁看着有人溺水而自己却不会游泳而无法施救。你会痛恨自己本来无心却又是事实上的隔岸观火。可是他们又有哪一个不是挣扎在命运的河流里呢？  
他 并不是没有经历过这些。收拾行李，道别，跨出门去，搬到另一个城市里，再见面时已经是坐在本垒的两边。他经历过不止一次。可是这些经历的累积并没有让那些 痛苦减轻分毫。他希望自己能从过来人的角度说点什么安慰的话，可是他发现自己什么也说不出来。说什么都太容易无关痛痒，说什么都太容易戳中痛处。  
Elvis会怎么想呢？他要怎么接受这一点呢?他想象不到那双总是溢满欢乐和希望的眼睛在听到这个消息时会如何黯淡下去。  
Felix，你要是看到我现在这个样子，一定会取笑我像个姑娘一样多愁善感吧。

*****

Elvis过来拉他俩跳舞。  
“就算我抢走了所有的关注，你们俩也不用拉这么长的脸吧?”看到他们俩的表情，Elvis脸上的笑意慢慢变成了疑惑。“怎么了?你俩还好吧?出什么事了?”　　  
他看着Elvis不解的眼神，看着Adrian担忧的目光在他们两人之间来回切换。  
他张开嘴，却发现那些话比他之前想象得艰难得多。“……还是你来说吧，Adrian。”  
年长的球员看着他。“……好吧。”  
Adrian让Elvis在椅子上坐下，清清嗓子，寻找着措辞。“Elvis你也知道，你，Ian还有Profar的情况，队里迟早得做出决定……”  
Elvis皱起眉头，突然他的眼睛睁圆，充满了略微有点戏剧化的惊恐：“哦天哪，Adrian你别告诉我说我被交易了！”  
有那么一瞬间他以为自己要笑出来。  
Elvis看到Adrian摇头，深吸了一口气又呼出来。“好吧，我知道总要有这么一天。我会想念他的，这孩子这么有天赋……”  
他这回真的笑出了声。  
Elvis不解地看向他，Adrian叹了口气。  
他抬起头看着远处海面上升起不久的月亮。说到底他还是不敢面对Elvis知道这个消息时的反应。  
或者说他害怕在那孩子脸上看到以前的自己。 

他已经经不起回忆了。 

结果是出乎他意料的安静。  
他收回目光看向桌子那边的少年，Elvis的表情让他无法捉摸。  
“为什么？”过了好久，Elvis开口问道，不知道是问谁。  
“那你要去问JD。”他努力地想在声音里加入讽刺的味道。  
“不是，我是问你为什么不想换位置。”Elvis突然两手撑在桌子上探过身来面对着他。少年占据了他的整个视野，眼睛里有种让他没有办法再看向别处的坚决。"为什么?为什么你就不能像Mike……"  
一股怒火从他心头燃起，只是他说不清这怒火指向的到底是谁。他试图把它扑灭，但还是有一丝火苗飘了出来，"谁都没有权利来质疑我的选择。”  
尤其是你。尤其是你们。  
"我不是他，"他最后说。"再说，现在再说这些也没有什么意义了，不是么。"  
他突然有种这里是犯罪现场的感觉，而他就是那个陈尸地面的被害者。一种强烈的头晕恶心袭来，他挣扎着站起身来，想尽快逃离这里，逃离这一切。 

*****

他看着Ian的背影隐没进夜色。他起身想追上他。可是Adrian拉住了他的手腕。  
他并没有喝多少酒，可是他的头为什么这么晕？他是在做梦么？一定是的。明天早晨他醒来，他一定要把这个梦当作笑话讲给Ian和Adrian听。不，还是不说了，如果他告诉他们，他们一定会笑他幼稚，笑他这么大了还是黏人的小孩子心态。  
可是如果他意识到了自己是在做梦，他为什么还没有醒来。  
自从他升上大联盟，Ian就一直在他身旁。在场上他几乎可以不用眼睛就知道他在哪里。在场下他们腻在一起的时间比谁都多。不，也许最近并不是了，最近的一年，他们在一起玩笑打闹的时候越来越少，他现在回想的时候才感觉到Ian似乎在把他越推越远。  
他还以为这是自己长大成熟的必然。  
但他从来没怀疑过这个长大成熟的过程中Ian会缺席。他觉得Ian大概也是一样。  
现在突然让他想象一个没有Ian在他身旁的未来，他从来不知道他会这么惧怕未来。  
所以我根本就还不够成熟。  
你怎么能在这个时候离我而去。

*****

他也不知道双腿把他带出了多远。这里的海岸上布满礁石，大概白天也没有多少游客会来，何况现在这种越来越向深处沉陷的夜。大海的咸湿气息对他的鼻子突然构成了一种诱惑。他往礁石堆走去，踏上一块，然后是另一块，感觉到鞋底下它们粗砺的表面。  
骄傲么？  
那是媒体喜欢把他描绘成的样子，那是很多球迷们眼里他的样子。  
是他用力挥棒却只高高地向上方飞去的球，是他还按传统习惯不合时宜地塞进球袜里的裤腿，甚至是他满脑袋会从帽沿滋出的卷发。  
事实上，他的确是太骄傲了。  
如果不是这份骄傲，那个十七轮才被选中的瘦小的男孩大概根本不会有机会站上大联盟赛场。  
他的骄傲不是没有想过被交易的可能会是自己。  
他的骄傲是觉得，就算是自己又怎么样呢？哪个球队的二垒都是在那个位置，都是接球，传球，触杀，上垒，补位，不是么？  
他从来没想到会在自己的骄傲面前一败涂地。  
就连去年常规赛末尾他对着采访镜头说我们是最棒的，最后球队却连败输掉美西，他都没有觉得这么失败过。  
因为那时他还觉得未来就像下一个垒位，如果他脚下再多拼上一丝力气，也许就能赶在时间之前偷到。  
而现在他站在比赛结束的残垒上，看着命运跑下场时与他擦肩而过，从球帽下面露出带着牙齿的笑。  
那所有的海市蜃楼，还没来得及成形，就被海风吹散，消失在茫茫无际的天空里。  
毕竟已经是十月，Kona岛的夜风里也开始带了点凉意。他感觉从头到脚冷得彻底。 

他不是没有想过换位置。  
去年冬歇的时候Wash曾经试探性地在电话里问过他。他那时的第一反应是答应。如果队里觉得这样能对球队更有帮助，那么他会去尝试。  
他放下电话，想起了Mike。  
他看着Mike为了球队，二垒，游击，三垒一个个位置换过去。  
可是最后Mike不是照样被交易走了。  
被那个坐在办公桌后面的急功近利的商人交易走了。  
这不公平。  
在赛场上流汗流血甚至流泪的又不是那个商人，他永远也不会懂。  
如果那些小屁孩有谁想要我这个位置，就让他们先证明自己应得。

球 队各种明示暗示过希望他能承担起Mike的队长职责，希望他监督新球员们的日常训练。  
可他不无惶恐地发现，之前那些Mike处理起来游刃有余的事物，到他 这里都变成了劳心费力的琐屑。  
他想起更衣室里那群比他小十来岁的少年。放着他听不懂的说唱音乐，耳朵上的耳钉闪着刺眼的光。我那时也这么让人不省心么，Mike？  
他绝望地发现所谓的领导才能大概真的是与生俱来的。他成不了他们所希望的那种人。  
还是说Mike当时游刃有余的外表下面其实也是和他现在一样的身心俱疲?他不敢往下想了。 

况且Elvis现在不需要他了不是么？  
有Adrian在Elvis旁边陪着他，指导他，和他一起开玩笑，在他犯二的时候踢他屁股。  
他早就是那个局外人了。  
他只是到现在，被交易的现在，才终于能放下骄傲跟自己承认这一点。  
他和Adrian那次在场上的争吵，他确信他们两人都知道那背后还有点别的什么。只是他们都不可能说破。  
当年Mike看到他和Elvis打打闹闹的时候，是不是也有类似的感觉?  
只是那时的他，站在世界中心，忘了之前在舞台的一角是什么感觉。 

*****

少年眼神里的空茫让他的心皱缩起来。  
这不是Elvis。不是他的Elvis。  
不是那个任何时候都像阳光一样灿烂像溪流一样跳跃的Elvis。不是那个和他在一起让他感觉自己似乎又重新回到年轻时候的Elvis。  
为什么要这样对他。他还几乎可以说是个孩子。  
这不公平。  
Elvis把头埋进胳膊里，肩膀微微颤动着。  
如果哪天我也不得不离开，你也会为我伤心吗?他为这种突然涌上来的嫉妒而惭愧不已。  
"……他为什么……要这么……固执……"他听见Elvis低声说，声音几不可闻，"如果他答应……换位置……"  
他闭上眼睛。 "……你不明白吗?"  
Elvis抬起头，他的眼睛笼罩着一层雾气。  
"Mike换了那么多次位置……" 而且还是因为我们。他把这句话留在了嘴里。"最后还是照样没能留在这里。与其这样，Ian的选择，也不是不能理解。"  
"可是……他为什么不想想----"Elvis激动地说，被他打断了。  
"----为什么不想想你?"  
他感觉到Elvis的身体紧张起来。  
"……我只能说我们都有……自私的时候。"  
Elvis张开嘴想反驳，却又什么也没说出来。他抿紧嘴，垂下头去。  
"……而且，我们终究没法一直陪着你，就像父母没有办法一直陪在子女身边一样。你总有一天要长大，学会自己去面对一切……"  
Elvis呻吟起来，"Adrian你知道你的口气很像我爸么，可我爸好多年前就不这么跟我说话了……"  
他轻声笑起来，希望少年没有察觉到那笑声里的苦涩。  
"我知道我这样有点自私……但是，我只是有点接受不了……我们还没有一起拿过……"少年说不下去了，雾气在他眼睛里凝结。  
他嘴角蜷曲出一个微笑。那些或褪色或鲜活的记忆在他眼前飞速闪过，令人晕眩。  
"没有人的梦想是得到保证，理所当然的，不是吗？"他抬头看向茫茫夜空，一声叹息在他来得及控制之前从胸中逃逸。  
"去吧，去把他找回来。"

*****

他听见Adrian说，去找他吧，去把他找回来。 

沙滩上一个人影也不见，他的心开始焦虑起来。他不会……？不，不可能。他摇摇头觉得自己太荒谬了。Ian有时会犯傻，可他绝不会做出这种傻事来的。他继续一边走着一边四处张望，终于在微弱的月光下，看见远处的礁石滩上似乎有一个人影。  
他小心地摸索着沿岸的一块块礁石跳过去。Ian面朝着大海站在一块大的礁石上面，他肯定听到有人来了，却并没有转过身来。  
他走到Ian身边。想说对不起，我是太难过才会那么说。可是这些话语想想就太苍白无力了，所以他决定用行动来代替。  
他伸出手，握住Ian的手。Ian的手冰凉，但并没有抗拒，也没有说话。他努力地握紧这只手，仿佛他所有想说的话都能像热量一样，从他的手中传递过去。  
他们一起在那里站了不知道多久，周围只有冷冷的海风声和潮水单调的拍击声。Ian的手在他手里渐渐不那么冷了。他突然觉得腿脚有点麻，想动一动换个姿势。这时他听见Ian低声笑起来。  
“……你一定觉得我很幼稚吧。”  
“……有点。接受不了一走了之的那个不是应该是我吗？”他努力地装出一副开玩笑的口气。  
Ian从鼻子里哼出一声。他能感觉到他肩上的那种紧张感减少了一点。他的手向上环住Ian的肩，把他整个人抱在怀里。他能感觉到Ian一瞬间的僵硬，但马上又放松下来，甚至有部分重量还倚靠在他身上。  
他们俩拥抱过数不清的次数，这是第一次，他突然觉得臂弯里的这个男人那么瘦小。  
他深吸一口气。底特律的深秋那么冷，Ian要花多久去习惯呢？  
他想说，我终于明白了当时Mike离开时你的心情，可是话到嘴边他又不敢确定了。  
至少在这一刻，至少在这个陌生的海滩上，你还在我身边。  
他们又站在那里站了一会儿。他想开口说我们回去吧，Adrian会担心我们两个的。这时他听见Ian说，我们回去吧，我不想让Adrian担心。  
他们再回到晚会地点时人已经差不多都散了，场地中央的篝火只剩下暗红色的余烬。Adrian还坐在桌子旁，看到他们两个回来，他站起来，张开双臂把他们两个都紧紧拥抱住。  
他听见Ian低声嘟囔着道歉，听见他故作轻松地说，至少这回他们三个又多了一个共同点。

*****

他离开前放在桌上的手机又响起来。他犹豫了一下，还是拿起来，是JD发来了一条短信，很短。  
"对不起，Ian，在我们能通知你之前消息就走漏了。  
他看了看手机上的时间，从那时起过了差不多半个小时。  
他却觉得自己老去了许多。

-完-

**Author's Note:**

> 没有能力把它写成想象中的那个样子，而且它越来越变成一种折磨，所以我放弃了。14.08.09


End file.
